User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for August 4, 2014
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. Well, for the first time in the last few months I had a week go by pretty much the way I wanted it to (not that I had much going as far as The Plan was concerned). I began the week by building a set of stats for Rajan Ragupathy's UBW B-7 Dauntless Torpedo Bomber. That work as usual didn't take a great deal of time to do, and by midday I was facing the task of coming up with characters for the Elegy campaign. The first major challenge there was to remember how the character creation system worked. To that end, I built a preliminary stats table for the character of Talmak lak Qith'rak, Bloodeye's master prior to the beginning of the campaign. I'm still questioning whether this character actually needs a stats set given the story the way I have it planned at the moment (and the fact that he dies pretty early on), but I was rusty and figured he'd give me some good practice with the character creation rules. In the process of building that character I was able to re-locate the stats generation workbook I'd used to build the characters for the Who's Who in the Core Rules and began customizing it specifically for the Elegy character set. On Tuesday I began determining the basic archetype templates I wanted to use with the major characters and after dropping in blank tables for those characters on the wiki, I generated preliminary stats for two more major characters, Halas Hodge (Chancellor of the Council of the Border Worlds) and Ra'Khaj nar Ghoran; wingnuts may recall this Cat from the proposed Privateer 3 project. The story I have planned so far will see the stories of Bloodeye and Ra'Khaj heavily entwined with one another. That's all the more I intend to say for now; the story isn't wholly developed just yet, so dropping spoilers is a bit premature. Wednesday saw additional work on preliminary stats, in this case basic stats for Bloodeye - the protagonist - and for Stella Lee, the Governor of the Epsilon Sector (who we see in Waypoint! telling the Cats to shove it when it comes time for Bloodeye's execution). I also made a few additional notes in regards to the Talmak character. After a break from work on Thursday, I rounded out the week by generating a set of preliminary stats for ko Thrakhaxal, the head of the competing Crimson Claw pirate clan - who will not be a very nice guy at all (think King Joffrey and you've got a pretty decent start). I also began what is probably the single most important task in this sub-chapter: naming the members of the Demon's Eye Pack and determining their roles. I've had a few ideas on the matter and my wife gave me a few interesting ideas when it came up on a conversation just yesterday. I'm probably making the bit with the names more complicated than it needs to be, but I gotta throw some easter eggs in the game somewhere, right? Right? No? One other thing that happened this week involved the ongoing work I've been doing with craft from the Wing Commander Aces Club. Noting that I'd now done two of Kevin Scholl's designs (the F-60A Marauder mentioned this last week and the Miles D'Arby-class carrier presented in Chapter 7.4 of the Core Rules) and that there were several more of his designs that could be done, I made the decision to seek out former members of the Aces to A) get some permission to generate WCRPG stats for their craft in case people asked and B) to try and see if any of them still had any of the materials from campaigns prior to Holding the Line (i.e. King of the Mountain - which was ongoing by the time I first got Internet access, was my introduction to the Aces via the crew of TCS Fenris and indirectly lead to WCRPG's development - and earlier campaigns that I never had the chance to experience). I asked for contact information via CIC and got a couple of leads, including one for Kevin, who I contacted via e-mail on Tuesday. Wednesday I received a reply informing me that I did have permission to use his designs from the Task Force 16 site hosted by CIC. He also pointed me in the direction of Shaun Rashid, who I have not yet attempted to contact but intend to do so at the earliest opportunity. I also probably need to attempt to contact Rajan Ragupathy; his CBG Valkyrie site is still up but it's clearly a Web 1.0 site with a lot of the links well and truly rotten, so I don't know if his contact information is still valid there or not. If anybody has current contact information for him, I'd appreciate it. Finally, it turns out I'd been in contact with another former Aces member of late and I'd managed to cheese him off due to my own negligence, so I don't know if anything will happen there or not. I did figure that if I got enough cooperation from the former Aces I might compile all of their craft designs into a module for WCRPG; that's little more than a thought at the moment, though, and will depend on how many of them I can dig up and what level of cooperation I get. Already got a name picked out for that project though... To reiterate: if you're a former Ace, I'd love to hear from you. Especially if you ever designed a craft for the club. The Plan this week: do another Aces ship and continue with characters. I'm leaning towards the Arcadia-class on the Aces front. I also need to get back to doing Saga characters; given that I'm working on characters for the Elegy campaign, this is a good time to get back to work on them as well. They also might help me focus my thoughts on who all needs to be in the Demon's Eye Pack. I'm still trying to figure out if I need to do any additional characters; the game is pretty nuanced at the moment and I've mentioned a few people specifically in the individual Quadrant sections of Chapter Six, so I think that's probably fairly likely. I could easily be working on characters for quite some time. I'll try not to make it as complex as the Who's Who in the Core Rules; hopefully there's no need for that many characters... That's it for this week; next update between between 11-14Z on August 11th. Category:Blog posts